To date, 4 children have been enrolled at CHOP in this pharmacokinetic and safety study of a new combination of antiretrovirals in children. Nationwide, this study has reached almost complete accrual. Data Collection will continue for 48 weeks following enrollment of the last subject. Preliminary data suggest that this combination has a potent antiviral effect.